


The awkward ride

by Hammyboy51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Birth, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammyboy51/pseuds/Hammyboy51
Summary: Philip Hamilton and Georges Washington de Lafayette are a couple. But when a little omega is in his heat, things go down hill





	1. The welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this, but then I was putting chapter 2, then it was bugging out, so I wanted to re-post it. I hope you enjoy this love fic that I made in my head. Also, there is french in this, I would put the translations in the end notes

“ Now Mon amour, my father wants me to visit them.” A boy with a thick french accent said. “ Can I come to? Our parents live in the same building.” The other boy said. The french boy looked at the smaller one. “ Fine. But what will you parents say when they see you Philip?” Philip turned to the other boy. He saw the Alphas ears straighten when he turned. “ My Gorges, they will be happy.” Gorges saw the medium sized Omega and smiled. “ Then let’s go.”  
When they got to the building, Gorges saw Philip’s ears behind his curly hair. “ The lady still dosen’t like Mon amour?” Philip nod. “ Of course she doesn't like me, I’m a Hamilton.” Gorges gave him a peck on the lips. “ I will take care of her.” Philip let out a little giggle and gave Gorges on the check. “ I love you my french fry.”  
When they passed the front desk, Philip said, “ I will call you when they are done.” Gorges turned and said, “ You can bring them over to my parents house.” Philip nodded  
At the Hamilton apartment  
Philip took a deep breath and knocked on the door. “Don’t worry Thomas, I will get.” A muffled voice said. Philip heard the door unlock. “ Philip! You're visiting!” The man said. He was a few inches shorter than Philip with brown eyes. “ Alex, who’s at the door?” Another voice said. “ Philip is here!” Alexander said. The other man was taller than Alex with dark skin and had the same chocolate eyes and Alexanders. “ Why are you here Philip?” Alexander asked. “ I wanted to come with Gorges.” The tall man looked at his little Omega. “ Do you want to see Lafayette?” Alex gave a quick nod. “ It wouldn’t hurt to see Laf and Mulligan.”  
At the Mulligan apartment  
Gorges took deep breath and unlocked the door. “ Pere, I’m home” The house was filled with movement. “ Georges! Welcome home.” The tall man said. He had a bandana on that was a dark blue. “ Your father is in our room.” The man said. “ Thanks pere.” Gorges ran to the bedroom door. He gave a knock and heard, “ Come in.” He opened the door and saw a man on the bed. “ Father venir dehors de the bed.” The man turned his head and saw Gorges standing in the doorway. “ Welcome my fils.” the man sat up and gave Georges a hug. “ How are they?” he pointed towards the medium size bump. “ Oh they are wonderful! Even though they move too much. You were never like this.” Then the other man came into the room. “ Laf, don’t lie to him. You were moved only when your father wanted to.” Lafayette laughed. “ Did you bring Philip with you?” Lafayette asked. When Gorges tried to nod, they heard the doorbell ring. “ May I get it?” Laf asked. Hercules ( His Alpha) gave a nod.


	2. The heated mind of an Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the Lafayette-Mulligan apartment, Philip tell Georges that he is in his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has some smut in it, I wanted to make it a light smut so you guys wouldn't have the overly long prep like in my first story. Any ways hope you enjoy

“ Alexander, Mon ami how are you!” Laf exclaimed. Alexander gave his friend a hug. “ Thomas, it’s good to see you again.” Hercules said. Philip squeezed past his father and jumped on Georges. “ I need you in the bedroom, now.” Philip whispered. Georges looked at the omega as he was pulled into the bedroom. “ What it is Mon amour?” He saw Philip with a worried look. He could smell what was coming from his boyfriend. “ Amour, are you in your heat?” Philip turned and said, “ Yes, I started when my parents and I were coming to your father's apartment.” Georges looked at his omega boyfriend. Then he saw the dark brown tail swing around Philip. “ Please, help me Georges.”   
“Please Philip, you are in ze heat. I don’t want to hurt you.” Georges said. Philip let out a tiny whimper. He started to move to Georges while saying, “ Please! I always help you when your in your heat. Plus I want you now.” Philip stood on the balls of his feet and gave Georges a sloppy kiss. “ Philip.. Mon amour.. What about our parents?” Philip backed up and said. “ There going to a movie. So it will be me and my Alpha boyfriend.” Georges heard the seductive tone in Philip’s voice. Georges let a defeat sigh and saw Philip smile. “ Only one thing I need to tell you.” Philip said. He was walking to the bed while stripping his clothes. “ No need for prepping because I didn't take my heat pills this morning.” Georges eyes went wide when Philip said that. “ Now Mon amour, tell me when to stop.” Philip smiled and pulled Georges to the bed.  
“ Now come on George! I want you to mate with me!” Philip screamed. Georges looked at the heat filled Philip underneath him. “ I want you to mate with me! Our parents wouldn’t care.” Georges looked at Philip’s neck and saws that it was bare. “ I thought you were with George Eacker.” Philip opened his eyes. “ I didn’t dad wanted to stop the ever growing rumor about me and Theo dating.” Then out of pure instinct, George came near the sacred bonding spot. “ I love you for ever.”


	3. Philips wired feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Georges hears a strange noise from the Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add protective Alexander because I want to. Thank you for every one that is reading this. Hope you enjoy it

The next morning, Georges was making breakfast when he heard a groan. “ Philip? Mon Amour are you ok?” He turned off the stove and walked to the source of the moan. “ Georgy, I don’t feel well. But I was thinking how are we going to tell them that we are bonded.” George walked over to Philip ( who was still in bed). When he sat on the he heard the doorbell. Georges got up and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he saw Alexander. “ Misuior Hamilton, why are you here?” Alexander walked in and went straight to the bedroom. Georges followed quickly behind. “ Hey Philip, my I come in?” Alexander asked. There was a low moan. Alexander must of took that as a yes and went in.   
“ Georges, do you know what happened?” Alexander asked. Georges gave him a worried look. “ Misuior, Philip was in his heat yesterday and wanted me to bond with him. I’m truly sorry misior.” Alexander looked at Philip then to Georges. “ Don’t worry Georges, I’m glad he bonded with the right Alpha.” Georges looked at Alexander with confusion. “ Are you ok with this sir?” Alexander turned to Georges and said, “ This is the same way me and his father were. Besides, he loves you so much.” Just then Philip let out a groan. “ Daddy, where’s my Alpha?” Georges ran over to the side of the bed and said, “ What is it Mon amour?” Philip rolled over and said, “ I feel really sick.” Alexander sat on the other side of the bed and tuck a few strands of curly hair out of his hair. Philip opened his eyes. “ Is it ok if I take Philip home Georges?” Georges looked at the older Omega and gave a nod.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georges finds out that Philip is pregnant and is starting to worry. But Alpha Thomas tells him it going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this, today I started my finals and fished early. I hope you like this cut chapter and enjoy

It’s been almost two weeks since Philip went home. Georges was starting to worry. One day he was done with waiting and left for the apartment. He mind was racing with every possible reason why Philip was sick. When he got to the building, he took a deep breath and got out of the car. While walking, he felt his phone vibrate  
Philip: Georgie, please come over, I need you to come over.  
Georges: I am here. Are you at your house?  
Philip: Yes.  
Georges squealed and ran to the apartment   
When he got the door, he took a deep breath and knocked. “ Daddy, Georges is here.” He heard footsteps coming to the door. “ Hello misour Thomas. May I see your son.” Thomas gave a nod and let him in. Alexander walked out of the bedroom and saw Georges. “ There you are, Philip is our room. Be Careful, he is still is sick.” Georges walked into room seeing his Omega in a little nest. “ Philip, I’m here.” Georges whispered. Philip opened his eyes and saw the dark skin. “ Georgie, come lay with me please.” Georges walked over to the nest and entered.   
“ Mon amour, you wanted to tell me something.” Georges said. Philip looked at Georges and said, “ My dad found out that I am pregnant.” Georges mind went blank. We just bonded, why are you pregnant? Philip scooted over to Georges and cuddled into his arm. “ How do know? There is no bump.” Philip then took Georges hand and lead it to a tiny bump on his stomach. “ My boyfriend is my Alpha and the father of my kit.” Georges ears went straight with happiness.  
Georges left them room so Philip can get some rest. He saw Philip’s parents on the on the couch. “ Misour Alexander, is it true that Philip is pregnant?” Alexander looked up a nodded his head. “ Us Omega's don’t like to tell the Alpha that their pregnant. But I noticed the tiny bump on Philip and he told me.” Georges thudded on the couch. “ How can an Omega know if they're pregnant?” Alexander looked at the worried Alpha. “ It’s in our nature to know if we are pregnant.” Thomas looked over at his Omega and smiled. “ I can tell that is not a lie.” Georges looked over and saw the Alpha kiss the other man’s head.


	5. The best of times turns bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every thing is going fine for the pair. While on a walk around town, an old friend wants to say hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALS ARE OVER! Now that's done, I want to put this chapter up for you guys. Sorry there is a cliffhanger, I didn't mean to do that. Any way, enjoy

When he was ready, Philip started to walk around. Georges was helping Philip every step of the way. “ Dad, when is the best time to build a nest?” Philip asked. He was three months pregnant when he asked. Alexander looked at his son and said, “ I made our nest when there was only a few weeks left of my first pregnancy. It just depends on when you want to do it.” Georges walked up behind Philip and wrapped around. He then put his hands on the small bump. “ My little omega, when do you want to start?” Georges asked asked. “ I think you should find out how many kits you're having then make it.” Alexander said.   
Philip was lying on the couch when Thomas walked in. “ Dad, what’s wrong?” Thomas sat next to Philip and whisper. Georges then saw Philip let out a gasp. “ Are you serious?” Thomas let a little nod. “ Georges, my dad is pregnant to!” Georges mind went blank. “ Now I have to worry about four people.” Thomas looked over at the young Alpha and patted his back. “ I know it’s frightening to have your love ones in a dark place like that, but there is always a reward.” Georges let out a smile. “ Georges, can you drive me home, I want to cuddle with my big handsome Alpha.”   
“ Georges, we need to find out some names.” Philip said. He was on Georges lap. Georges was running his hand through Philip’s curly hair. “ To be honest, I don’t know. How many siblings do you have?” Philip looked at the french Alpha and said, “ I have a total of five, but with the new one it will be six.” Philip sat and asked, “ How many do you have?” “ I was an only child until pere announced the second child.” Philip smiled. He then kissed the top of the Alpha’s head. “ Are you ready to be a big brother?” Georges nodded his. “ I know, I treat you like one.” Philip started to blush.   
“ Good morning Mr. Hamilton, are you ready for the ultrasound?” The nurse said. Philip was lying on the table when he nodded his head. “ Now keep in mind that you are the youngest Omega I’ve ever seen.” Georges looked down at his feet. “ Don’t worry Georges. I know John. He doesn't care.” He looked over at the nurse and said, “ But it’s ze girl.” The nurse laughed. “ I’m his girlfriend Peggy. John is out today because of family reasons.” Philip’s smile dropped. “ I hope his family is ok.”  
“ Can you believe it Georges, twins! I can’t wait to see them.” He saw the little Omega’s smile. “ Miss Schuyler is really nice.” The Alpha said. Philip let out a chuckle. “ You think every girl is nice.” Just then, the pair heard a crash. “ Philip stay there.” Georges said. He then ran to the source of the sound. A few second later, Georges ran over to Philip and said, “ Mon amour, you have to head home, now.” Philip heard the panicked tone his voice. “ Georges, what’s going on?” He asked. Georges started to push Philip when he heard a gunshot. Philip turned to see Georges on the ground and Eacker standing over him. “ Hello Philip.”


	6. The arrest of Georges Eacker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eacker confronts Philip. And the poor Alpha is hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger. But here is the next chapter. Enjoy

“ Eacker, what the hell?!” Philip shouted. George Eacker walked over to the Omega and said, “ Oh Philip, don’t you know that french piece of crap is only using you.” Philip then heard a moan coming from Georges. “ That’s a lie Eacker. You're saying that so you can have them.” Georges said. Philip heard Georges trying to yell. Philip took out his phone and texted his dad.  
Philip: Dad, Eacker just shot Georges. Can you call the cops?  
Thomas: Got it. Hope he is ok.  
Philip looked and saw that the gun was pointing towards him. “ I don’t think so. You are a very cut Omega and I want you.” Then, Philip ears started to hear a distant siren. “ What the hell did you do?” Eacker asked. Then, for police cars and an ambulance were in front of them. “ THIS IS THE POLICE, PUT THE GUN DOWN.” Eacker’s ears were up when he sat the gun down on the ground. The police then came running out of their cars and took Eacker away. Philip then saw the paramedics jump out of the ambulance and take Georges. “ Philip!” He then turned to see Thomas near his car. Philip then ran towards him and squeezed him. “ How is Georges? Is he ok?” Philip shrugged his shoulders and whispered, “ I hope he is ok.”  
Philip was sitting on the couch when someone walked into the the room. “ Philip, do you want to see Georges?” Alexander asked. Philip jumped up and quickly shook his head. “ Please, I want make sure he is ok.” Alexander saw the fire in his eye. “ Ok, can you get ready for me. I have to tell your father we are going.” Alexander saw Philip run out of the room and into his old room.  
When they got to the hospital, Philip saw the same ambulance that took Georges. “ Don’t worry Philip, he will be ok.” Philip looked over and saw the smile on his father's face.   
“ Hello there, how can I help you?” The lady asked. Philip looked at the lady and said, “ We are here to see Georges Washington de Lafayette.” The lady looked at the computer and pulled up the room. “ Here it is. Georges Washington de Lafayette is in room 346. Good luck and have a nice day.” Alexander saw his son run to the elevator door and go the third floor. “ Thanks Eliza, tell Maria I said hi.”   
332  
334  
Damn it, where is it  
340  
Three more rooms  
342  
“ Finally.” Philip saw the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw Lafayette and Hercules next to a sleeping Georges. “ Mr Mulligan, will it be ok if I see Georges?” Hercules looked up to see the pregnant Omega. “ Sure thing. Just be careful.” Lafayette nodded and walked out of the room. Philip turned to his sleeping Alpha and sat next to him. “ Hey Georges, I wanted to make sure you are ok.” Georges was still sleeping Philip was staring at the sleeping Alpha when he saw the gaze on his hip. It was a lit red from what Philip can see. “ Oh Georgie, you are a idiotic Alpha. But your may idiotic Alpha.” He then climbed the bed and started to cry. “ Um sir may I ask who are you?” The doctor said. “ My name is Philip Hamilton. I’m the Omega of the patient.” The doctor eye’s started to soften. “ I’m sorry. My name is Dr. Reynolds. But you can call me Maria.” Maria then walked over to Georges and checked the wound. “ Mrs. Maria, will he be ok?” Maria gave a nod. “ He only lost a little bit of blood, but not alot.” When Maria said that, Philip felt Georges stir. “ Hello Mr. Georges. You are in a hospital.” Georges started to open eyes. But when he did he saw Philip sitting on the bed talking to the doctor. “ Thank you Mrs. Maria.”


	7. Healing time for Alpha Georges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing after a bad wound. Family time is the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late posting. I have second semester rolling in and alot of pretest. I'm really sorry. But enjoy

t took three weeks for Georges to walk. The doctors were really surprise that an Alpha can heal that fast. “ Philip, I wanted to get better for and the kits.” Georges said. They were back in their own apartment with a four month pregnant Omega. “ Thank you, so much. Even though you got hurt, I still love you.” Georges gave a big smile and kissed the Omegas temple. They were currently cuddling on the couch when Philip felt something. “ Are you ok? Do we need to go?” Philip let out a chuckle and took Georges hand. Georges saw whet Philip was doing and smiled. After a couple of minutes, Philip felt the same thing as before, only to see the Alphas ears perk up. “ Oh Philip, Mon amour, there going to be perfect.” Philip’s started to heat up. Georges laughed and kissed the little Omega  
“ Pere I’m fine. Nothing hurts.” Georges groaned. Lafayette was looking Georges while Hercules was holding back a laugh. “ It’s in a Omegas nauter to make sure their kit is ok. Philip will be the same way soon.” Hercules said. Lafayette stood up and gave Georges a big hug. “ Oh Georges, you will make Philip so proud.” “ I sure hope so.” Georges wipped around to see Phillip and his family standing behind him. Georges ran up to Philip and hugged him. “ We just wanted to say hi.” Thomas said.  
“ Are you ready to be a grandfather Laf?” Alexander asked. They were in the living room, Georges and Philip on the loveseat, Thomas and Alexander on the couch ( Alexander on Thomas lap) and Lafayette and Hercules on the other side. “ Oui Oui. Georges found the perfect Omega to bound with.” The rest of the group nod their head. Georges had Philip on his lap, rubbing the Omegas stomach. “ We are excited to. Philip is just like Misour Alexander, won’t stop talking about it.” Philip started blush when Alexander spoke up. “ It’s just in his DNA Georges. Your like your father, almost speaks in french.” Lafayette laughed. “ I’m afraid mon fere is right.” Georges smiled. “ I’m glad things went great.” Philip kissed his Alpha on the cheek. “ We have to go to the doctors. For me and Georges.” Hercules had a worried look. “ Why little Georges?” Georges took Philip off of his lap and stood up. “ Their just going make sure the stitches are properly healed. I will be ok pere.”


	8. Finding gender and family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Georges go back to the doctor. They see doctor Larunes for the first time. Georges ask more questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Sorry again for late posting. I am currently in the works of the next chapter ( Philip goes into labor) if you like, you can leave names for the kits. Enjoy

“ Welcome back Mr. Hamilton. Dr. Laurens will be in shortly.” The nurse said. “ Thank you Peggy.” Philip said. He couldn’t wait to see his favorite uncle. “ Philip, you do realize that we get to find the gender of about kits.” Philip’s eyes went wide. Just when Philip was about to speak the doctor came through the door. “ Well if it isn’t the oldest Hamilton child.” The pair looked up to see John Laurens standing in the door. “ Why yes.” Philip said. Georges heard Lauren's give a chuckle. “ Now is this the Alpha that your father was talking about.” He said, pointing towards Georges. “ Yes missure, my name is Georges Washington de Lafayette. But to Philip, I’m just Georges.” Laurens smiled. “ I take it your father is Lafayette?” Georges head snapped up. “ Oui! How do you know pere?” Philip placed a hand on Georges shoulder. “ Pa said that they new each other in college.” Laurens gave a nod. “ Now, let’s do this.”  
“ Now Philip since you are having twins, you should know that the actual birthing process will be a pain. “ Laurens said. He started to explain to Philip how hard it will be. “ But misour, we decide to do a home birth. At Mon amour pere house.” Laurens gave a confused look. “ Is Alexander letting do this?” Philip gave a nod. “ Yes, he said that it would be easier. Plus, dad is a doctor.” Lauren's smiled. “ Thomas is a nice doctor. Even though he boss me around.” Philip smiled.  
Georges was reading the newspaper when his father walked into the room. “ Pere, are you ok with Philip and I have the kits and his house.” Lafayette gave a nod. “ Of course. If that’s what Alexander and Philip want, I will happy to accept it as well.” Georges smiled at his father. “ Pere, what is it like being Omega?” Lafayette gave a chuckle. “ I don’t even know how to explain it. But when us Omega’s have kit’s, we are very over protective.” Georges took in everything what his father said. He thought of the Philip being over protective. “ And we love our Omega with all of our hearts.” A voice said. Lafayette and Georges looked at the door to see Alexander and Philip in the door. Georges ran over to Philip and gave him a bear hug. “ I promise that I will love you to the end of my life.” Philip saw what his Alpha is doing and squeezed back.


	9. Two omegas going into labor, one Alpha frighten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette gives birth and Philip goes into labor. And poor Georges is stuck and frighten normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FOUND THE URGE TO WRITE!! YEAAA!! Sorry (really sorry) for not posting a chapter in a long time. I didn't have the same urge to write. But after many read troughs of different stories and finding cute head canons, I found the urge. Hope you enjoy :-) (Also, leave a kudo and a comment if you find the little Lafayette's name)

“ Philip! Can you come here?” Thomas asked. Philip walked into the living room. He was seven months in with his father ( thomas) shirt on. “ Daddy, just stop calling me in here! Georges and I were watching Bambi!” Thomas saw there were tear streaks on his checks. “ I want you to go in your father's office. I placed a book there for you.” Philip looked confused and walked to the office. He looked on the desk and saw How Pregnate Omega’s deal with Kits and Birth. Philip smiled and picked up and walked back to the room. “ What did your pere want?” Philip placed the book on the bed. “ Wow, your parents are really ready for this.” Philip laughed. “ Well rember, they had me and soon another.” Georges thought of his father and how he would be like that. “ Georges! Come here!” Thomas said. Georges ran to the living room. “ What is it misour?” Thomas looked at Georges and hand him the phone. “ Hello?” “ Georges? I need you here now!” Georges then heard a scream on the other side the phone “ Pere! I am coming right now.” Georges hung up the phone and ran into the bedroom. “ Mon amour, pere is hurting. I have to go.” Georges ran out of the room before Philip can ask. Thomas walked into the bedroom. “ Dad, what is wrong with Georges and uncle?” Thomas sat on the bed and rubbed Philip’s back. “ Lafayette went into labor. Hercules wanted him over to the hospital right away.” Philip’s ears went down. “ Don’t worry, he will be fine.”   
“ How long will it be until he comes home?” Philip asked. He was currently trying to sleep when he asked Alexander. “ Herc said that he will be coming in ten minutes.” Philip groaned. The hormones of the pergnacy were in full gear, for being seven months. After a few minutes, they heard a knock. “ I will get it.” Thomas said. Philip heard the door open. “ Philip, someone is here to see you.” Then, Georges walked in holding a little bundle. “ Now who is this?” Philip asked. Georges hand over a little girl. “ Her name is Adrien de Lafayette.” The baby was asleep. “ She is beautiful.” Alexander said. “ I know. I am finally a big brother!” Georges squealed. Philip saw the excitement in his eyes.   
Philip and Georges were taking care of Adrien while Georges parents were still at the hospital. “ Philip, is this what it’s like to be a big brother?” Philip was reading the book and gave a nod. “ Even though they are a pain, you still have to love them.” Georges smiled. “ Georges, it’s time to give Adrien up.” Alexander said. Georges took the girl and hand her to Alexander. “ Thank you, I will be back.” Georges looked over and saw Philip passed out. “ Oh Mon amour, you are so cute. I’m glad you are my Omega.”  
Philip was up in the middle of the night when Georges woke up. “ Mon amour, why are you up?” Philip looked at Georges and saw the tired Alpha. “ I’m sorry, I felt something weird and it was hurting.” Georges scooted closer to Philip and put his hand on the Omega’s swollen stomach. “ Philip, maybe you are going into labor. I read some of the book and it said that twins are normally born a month early.” Philip gave a weak smile as he felt the same pain again. “ Can you call me dad and tell him. I would but everything hurts.” Georges got out of bed. He rushed over to to phone.  
Georges: Mr. Jefferson?  
Thomas: What is it Georges, why are you texting at 3 in the morning?  
Georges: I think Philip is going into labor  
Thomas: How do you know, did he tell you?  
Georges: Non, he told me it was a pain.  
Then, Georges heard a scream from Philip. “ Georges, please hurry!”   
Georges: He is screaming, please hurry  
Georges dropped the phone and ran to his Omega. “ Philip, your dad coming.” Philip whimpered and looked at Georges. “ I want my daddy. Now.” Georges made sure that he was clam.  
“ Georges?! Where are you?” Thomas asked. He walked through the door. Georges ran out of the room and said, “ He is in here misour.” Thomas gave a nod and started to walk to the bedroom. “ Georges, I want you to drive to my house.”


	10. Meet the new kits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip finally gave birth to the kits. But Georges was not there. Finally, two new kits are brought into the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of random names for the kits. I am glad this story got over 1,000 hits. Thank you >3\. If you are wondering, this is the second to last chapter.

“ Relax Georges, he is fine.” Alexander said. He noticed that Georges was pacing in the living room. “ But misour, I feel so scared. The fact that Mr. Jefferson kicked me out.” Georges said. Alexander got up and walked over to Georges and out a hand on his sholder. “ Relax. Thomas understand that Philip is his son.” Georges looked at Alexander and saw he was right. Just then, Georges got a text for Thomas  
Thomas: You can come back. Philip is sleeping   
Georges looked at Alexander with joy. “ Now if that was Thomas saying you can go back, then go.” After Alexander stopped talking, Georges ran out the door.  
When Georges got to Philip’s apartment, he quickly ran up to the front door and took a deep breath. He then walked into his mates apartment building.  
After a long though in the elevator, Georges got to the very apartment his mate was in. He looked at the door and gave it a knock. There was a few moments before the door opened. “ There you are, now you have to be quite, Philip is in there sleeping with the kits.” Georges looked at the bedroom door. “ Do you know the genders?” Thomas gave a small smile. “ I think Philip will tell you.” Soon after he said that, Thomas left. Georges looked back and started to walk towards the bedroom. When he got the the doorway, he could not believe his eyes. There were two small bundles sleeping with his Omega’s arm over them. Georges felt the happy tears flow down his face. He started to walk over to the nest when he saw the Philip stir. “ Mon Amour, are you a wake?” Philip opened his eyes and looked at the Alpha with a smile. “ Sorry for my dad kicking you out, I really wanted you.” Georges felt his ears perk up. “ May I know the names of my kits?” Philip roled over and picked up the one closest to him. “ This is the oldest, her name is Peggy Hamilton.” He then pointed towards the other kit. “ This one is James Hamilton. I thought of one dad’s older boyfriends.” Georges walked into nest and gave Philip a kiss. “ Thank you Philip. I’m glad you were my Omega.”


	11. Ten years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later and the Hamilton-Lafayette family is happy as could be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the finale chapter YEA!! I am really happy this story was as big as it is. Thank you so much for reading this and as always, enjoy

Ten years later   
While sleeping in the nest, Peggy came in screaming because of what the now middle schooler Adrien. “ Papa, cousin Adiren is being mean to me!” Peggey shouted. Georges got out of the nest and walked over to Peggy. “ Are you sure she is being mean to you?” Peggy looked over to her father and frowned. “ No papa. But she was talking to me.” Georges smiled at his daughter. “ Now, come help me wake up you parde.” Peggy smiled and ran over to the nest. “ Hey papa, I found a cute boy.” Georges saw Philip’s eyes flutter open. “ Good for you. Now where is James?” Gorges and Peggey gave a little giggle. “ Fere is taking to cosin Adrien.” Philip sat up and smiled. “ He is always doing that.” Philip then got out of the nest and walked into the living room. After ten years, Thomas gave Monticello to Philip as a gift. Of course, since Philip was an Omega (Omega’s can’t own land with being mated) he gave the land paper to Georges. “ Bonjour! I’m sure Peggy and brother woke you up misour.” Philip gave a nod and kissed Adiren’s head. “ I take it that your father is here?” She gave a nod before Peggy pounced on her. Georges giggled and ran towards Philip

“So, how is the kits?” Lafayette asked. He was sitting on the sofa with James on the other side talking to Adrien. “ They have been amazing, I think James took his father's flirting. He thinks Adrein is a pretty girl.” Georges said. “ Have you taught James french yet?” Philip looked up from his book and smiled “ He does not want to learn french. He wanted to learn spanish.” Lafayette looked at his grandchild and frowned. “ I new one of your kits will be defiant.” Philip and Georges gave a laugh. With two kits and a loving Omega, Georges finally has found a place to call home

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the chapter 1 translations  
> Mon Amour- my love  
> Pere- father  
> Father viner dehores de bed- Father, come out of the bed  
> If you like it, comment and leave a Kuods  
> Thank you  
> >3


End file.
